le tribunal des ténèbres
by Mamoryu
Summary: Kimimaro jette Hinata après s'être servit d'elle. Temari a LA bonne idée pour réconforter son amie : "Dites, les filles. Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Tribunal des Ténèbres ?" ... je savait pas quel genre mettre, et ma sempaï m'a dit de mettre crime.


Dans la chambre de l'ainée de la famille Hyuga, Hinata pleurait, ses quatres amies, Ino, Sakura, Tenten et Temari, l'entourant.

Durant trois mois, Hinata était sortie avec Kimimaro. Il prétendait l'aimer pour elle. Elle l'avait cru. Il ne voulait en vérité que se rapprocher de ce clan riche et prestigieux. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il l'avait quitée deux heures auparavant en lui expliquant le fond de sa pensée. Depuis, elle pleurait, et ses amies ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Soudain, Temari eut une illumination :

-Dites, les filles. Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Tribunal des Ténèbres ?

Le visages des autres filles (Hinata exceptée, puisqu'elle pleurait encore) suffit largement à lui faire comprendre que non.

-C'est un groupe assez étrange. On les surnomme aussi les Bijuus, du fait qu'ils se désignent par un nombre de queues : Ichibi, Nibi,... Jusqu'à Kyuubi. Ils sont neuf et s'occupent de jujer des affaires dont la justice "officielle" ne peut se charger, et notre "problème" entre tout à fait dans leurs cordes.

Ino pris alors la parole :

-Et que demandent-ils en échange ?

-Ils ne demandent rien. En revanche, il faut que l'affaire les interresse. J'ai un contact qui peut me permettre de les rencontrer. Aprés, c'est à nous de les convaincre.

Hinata releva alors la tête :

-Amène-moi à eux, s'il te plait, Temari-chan.

Temari eut alors un sourire qui fit frémire les trois autres tant il était sadique.

* * *

><p>Kimimaro se promenait tranquilement dans les rue de la ville, se demandant comment il pourait rapidement atteindre ses objectifs quand soudain, il vit une jeune fille au teint mât, aux cheveux bleu-vert et aux yeux d'ambre lui faire signe de la suivre. Curieux, il la rejoignit dans la ruelle sombre où elle avait disparut, mais ne la vit nulle part.<p>

Une voix glaciale et dépourvue de sentiments s'élevat alors :

-Quel est son crime ?

Une voix de femme, sans doutes adulte, lui répondit :

-Il a brisé un coeur pur.

Une nouvelle voix, celle-ci masculine et presque enfantine, continua :

-Quelle est la sentence ?

Une voix d'homme, plutôt agée, fit écho :

-Nous briserons son corps.

À nouveau, une voix, cette fois-ci comme étoufée par un masque, se leva :

-Quel est son crime ?

Une voix lasse, mais sérieuse, la rejoignit :

-Il a fait couler les larmes d'un ange.

La voix d'une jeune fille pleine d'énergie se fit entendre :

-Quelle est la sentence ?

Une voix forte et porteuse d'un certain rythme lui répondit :

-Nous ferons couler son sang, yeah !

Au fur et à mesure que les voix apparaissaient, Kimimaro se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et se retourna pour sortir au plus vite de la ruelle. Mais un homme lui barrait le passage. Habituellement, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrèterait, mais le regard de la personne le clouait sur place, le glaçait jusqu'au sang. Deux yeux rouge sang le fixaient, deux yeux à la pupille verticale. Un regard de démon. Un sourire apparu, laissant pointer des canines plus longues que la moyenne.

L'inconnu parla alors :

-La sentence peut commencer.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, dans une classe d'un lycée bien huppé, trois fille discuttent.<p>

-Tu croit vraiment qu'ils vont accepter ?

-T'en fait pas pour ça, Saku. Tema a été claire à leur sujet et je suis sûre que Hina a sut les convaincre.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à toutes les discussions à l'interieur de la salle.

Une fille blonde, commère atitrée et reine autoproclamée des potins, fit son entrée.

-Tout le monde ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu !

-Quoi donc ? Ça doit être important pour que tu arrive dans cet état.

-Et comment ! Vous connaissez Kimimaro, l'héritier Yakuza ? Il a été emmené à l'hopital ce matin, il passait son remps à délirer sur un jujement, une ange et un démon ! Me demandez pas ce qu'il voulait dire, je comprend rien non plus.

Ce que personne ne vit, ce fut le sourire que la timide Hinata Hyuga offrit à ses amies.


End file.
